Cilistoma
Cilistoma primus Info Status: LC Temporal Range: R.150 - Present ( Habitat: Tropical Rainforest, Savannah, Subtropical Desert, Chapparal, Temperate Forest Distribution: Tartarus Niche: Sessile Filter-Feeder Size: 2.5cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Masticephalus recentibus Classification: Ciliastominae (sf), Pictolexipotusidae (f), Tunicaphora (o), Violetamata ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Can sense chemicals from 10s of metres away, has acute chemical sensing, and has blurry eyesight in one direction with no depth perception. Latest Mutations: Calcium Carbonate Shell, Cillia Mouth Info: This group of shelled animals is similar to the older Ostracodermids, but only distantly related. They have evolved in freshwater and have gained calcium carbonate shells to defend against the rise in predators. Some of the cillia from their flanks have migrated to the mouth, where they cause water to flow in with food. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has cylindrical body but with an umbrella-shaped top with yellow pigmentation and four fleshy membranes, each lined with thousands of cillia. These are all contained within two asymmetrical valves of a calcium carbonate shell. It has a thin skin layer. A toothless mouth with chemoreceptors around it and on surrounding tendrils, with a single pinhole eye. The mouth contains a ring of beating cillia. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Six gill slits line each side of the head. Muscles run down each side of the body. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in head connects to one nerve cord which branches into a network of nerves, with a notochord running alongside. It hosts male and female gonads. The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (10.1 x 2.5 =) 25NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 12NP / 20NP Physical Stats: Speed = 0.5, Stamina = 1, Stability = 1, Attack = 1, Defence = 1 (Calcium Carbonate Shell), Inflexibility = 3, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 3 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (fresh), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Perception: Blurry Sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Beat cillia. Suspension. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. The female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. External Features: Cylindrical body but with an umbrella-shaped (+Suspension) top with yellow pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance) and four fleshy membranes (8NP, +1 Stability), each lined with thousands of cillia (4NP, +0.5 Speed). Most of the body is covered by an aragonite shell (9NP, +1 Defence, +3 Inflexibility, -1 Speed). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception), small tentacles (8NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration) with cillia (4NP, +1 Filtration) and a single pinhole eye (2NP, +Blurry Sight) are on the head. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Six gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to one nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus